The present invention relates to intra oral cameras.
Dental x-rays are extremely valuable tools that can be used by dentists to examine and diagnose patients"" teeth and gums. By using dental x-rays, a dentist can view tooth and gum anatomy that is otherwise invisible to the naked eye. Dental x-rays can also be used to inform and educate patients regarding the health of their teeth, gums, and other related oral anatomy.
Conventional dental x-rays are taken using relatively small films for obtaining views of one or two teeth or for obtaining panoramic views of a patient""s teeth and gums. These films are exposed using a dental x-ray machine; processed using specialty developer, fixer solutions, and equipment; and viewed on a light box in their original size and shape. Thus, to view x-rays for, e.g., showing a patient a particular feature of his or her teeth, the person desiring to see the image must stand in front of the viewing box.
Recently two additional methods for capturing the same information have emerged in the dental industry. The first method utilizes an electronic sensor upon which data is recorded. The sensor captures the data when it is exposed by a dental x-ray machine. Then, the captured data can be interpreted by software into an image that is presented on a monitor. Images captured in this manner can be viewed in far larger sizes than conventional dental x-ray film, and the monitors can, if desired, be conveniently positioned near dental chairs for viewing by patients as they sit in the chair. Moreover, brightness and contrast adjustments can be made to these images. These images can also be stored on a disk or hard drive, printed on paper, or transmitted electronically.
The second dental imaging method that has emerged in the dental industry includes the use of phosphor sensor plates that are approximately the same size as conventional dental x-ray film. These plates can be exposed via a dental x-ray machine and placed inside a special scanner that reads the image off the plate and transmits the image to a software program that presents the image at a monitor. The plates can then be erased and re-used.
In each of these methods, images are captured using means other than dental x-ray film and the images can be displayed at a monitor. Further, since each alternative dental imaging method utilizes technologies different than standard dental imaging, a dental office must add new equipment, e.g., computers, monitors, printers, scanners, sensors, imaging plates, etc. The transition from standard dental x-ray imaging to one of the above-described alternative imaging methods can cost a dental office thousands of dollars in equipment and training. Nonetheless, it would be desirable to facilitate viewing of a dental x-ray on a monitor.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.
A camera cap for an intra oral camera, includes an opaque base plate and a hole that is established by the base plate. The camera cap is affixable to the intra oral camera such that any light produced by the intra oral camera is blocked while imaging is allowed through the hole.
Preferably, the camera cap includes a first side plate that extends from the base plate. Also, the camera cap includes a second side plate that extends from the base plate in the same direction as the first side plate. Moreover, the camera cap includes an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer can be disposed on the base plate and/or the side plates. A protective layer is disposed on the adhesive layer. Alternatively, a detent is established by the first side plate and the second side plate and the camera cap can be snappingly engaged with to the camera.
In another aspect of the present invention, a dental imaging system includes an intra oral camera that has a head with one or more lights and a lens. A monitor is connected to the camera and displays images from the intra oral camera. Also, a camera cap is disposed on the head of the intra oral camera. In this aspect, the camera cap blocks the light, but not the lens.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for capturing images from dental x-rays includes providing an intra oral camera that has a head. A monitor is also provided and it receives images from the intra oral camera. The intra oral camera is placed near a dental x-ray such that an image of the dental x-ray is displayed at the monitor.